Havoc
Havoc is the protagonist of Havoc , a story written by Weeeman. He is a chesspiece controlled by Disharmony, who turned him into a draconequus minor. He can't remember most of his human life or his name during the first half of the story. His canon status is non-canon. Main Theme: of Puppets Master of Puppets by Van Canto Appearance Like all draconequi, his body is composed by body parts of many different species: *Diamond dog right arm *Treefolk left arm *Brown bear torso *Frog left leg *Cheetah right leg *Owl left wing *Brown dragon right wing *Rattlesnake tail *Goatish horse grey coated head with carnivore teeth *Bull left horn *Moose right horn. Replaced by reindeer horn later. His mane and goatee are black, and his eyes are orange with black scleras. He can't keep a bipedal position for a long time without magic to make himself lighter, and he's a clumsy flier and runner. He lacks sexual organs, and his anus is like a bird's cloaca. In layman's terms, he pees and poos with that hole. Personality Havoc is weird at best and deranged at worst. He is insane by human standards, due to both being a draconequus and suffering from amnesia. The only personality traits that are constant are his tendency to run away from troubles, his lust for anything that moves, his love for the ponies that appear as characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and being a liar. He also becomes stressed or angered with ease. These traits are tuned down as he becomes attuned to his new life and he recovers his lost memories. He has a great knowledge of the internet culture and memes prior to the day he left Earth. He actively tries to insert internet jokes and quotes whenever he can. He needs to be in a chaotic environment to keep a relative sane condition. If he's surrounded by harmony for too long he'll become crazy and kill everything on sight until his thirst for chaos is satisfied. History See Havoc (story). Powers and abilities *Chaos mage: His magic is controlled by his will. Due to that, he can use it for anything he can think of without learning spells or memorizing magic words. The chaotic nature of his magic makes it impossible for him to perform complex spells if they are not chaotic or funny. Any mechanism made by him will backfire unless he uses it for comedic or chaotic purposes. **Chaos domain: By pouring his chaotic magic into a zone, he can turn it into a self-sufficient chaotical environment that will feed him with chaos. The concept is similar to planting a seed on the ground so you can eat the fruits of the tree later. *Magic eater: Havoc can and needs to consume chaos magic to survive. Any other kind of magic is poisonous to him and will decrease his magic reserves. He can sustain himself only on magic, using it to replace food, water and oxygen for as long as he needs. If he wastes all of his magic reserves he will faint and die shortly after. Chaos magic is released by any living being that acts chaotically or is affected by chaos magic. This allows Havoc to gain more energy than he wastes by performing chaos magic under the right circumstances. Disharmony placed a curse on him that doesn't allow him to spend the magic he needs to keep himself alive and allows him to see how much magic he has left in the form of a blue "mana bar". *Basic mind control: Havoc can enter the mind of untrained individuals. However, he can only alter the sensory information perceived by his target, erase their memories up to ten seconds before he enters their mind and "discord" them. The more intelligent the creature, the more energy he will need. *Superhuman strenght: His size and weight make him stronger than most sentient creatures. However, he is relatively weak when compared to other creatures of his size. *Basic shapeshifting: With enough magic, Havoc can bend his shape into anything he wishes. However, these transformations are weak and will be reverted if Havoc is injured or he stops feeding energy to the spell. The more difference in matter between his original form and the new one, the more energy he needs to keep it up. *Self healing: Havoc can use his magic to accelerate his natural healing to insane rates, the result being similar to a healing spell. However, he can't heal others. *Basic illusionism: Havoc can create basic illusions to trick other people. As Havoc favors mind control over illusionism, he lacks the practice to create 100% realistic illusions, so a keen individual will see through them. *Animal forms: Havoc can transform into any of the animals that his body is composed of. This requires energy, but once the transformation is complete he can keep it up for days. When he is under these forms he can only use a portion of his magic. Using anything more, or being distracted, will make him return to his draconequus form. He can't talk when he transforms into an animal that can't do it, but his intelligence remains the same. **Diamond dog: average diamond dog. His teeth can chew through gems and metal, and his paws allow him to dig faster than most creatures in Equestria. **Treefolk: as a tree man, Havoc can root his feet to the ground and use photosynthesis to feed himself. The tree men have great endurance and strenght, but they are slow and weak to fire. **Bear: bears are very strong and surprisingly fast for their size. Havoc uses this form when he needs to beat foes without magic. **Frog: a small frog. The smaller size of this body allows Havoc to escape from his enemies if they don't spot him. It also allows him to swim swiftly and keep his breath underwater for a long time. **Cheetah: the fastest land animal on Earth, this form is used by Havoc when he needs to travel fast or sprint and flight isn't avaible, which isn't often. **Owl: this form allows Havoc to have an excelent night vision and fly unnoticed. **Brown dragon: Brown dragons are one of the weakest kind of dragons. However, their fireproof scales, which are stronger than steel, firebreath, fast flight and power make this transformation one of the most useful for Havoc. **Rattlesnake: this form is used by Havoc to sneak or hide. His venom can be lethal to pony-sized creatures if it's not treated. Havoc can use his magic to make his venom deadlier, paralizing the nervous system of their victims and killing anything smaller than a bear unless it can use a counterspell to return the venom to its original state. **Bull: Havoc's heaviest form. He uses it when he needs raw power or he needs to deal with ponies, as bulls aren't considered monsters or enemies by ponies. **Moose: This form is the best suited to snow and cold. That's the only time Havoc uses it, as he doesn't know anything about mooses in Equis. This form was permanently erased by Bruce Mayne's balefire. **Reindeer: The moose replacement. It allows Havoc to fly by "running on thin air" like Santa's magical reindeers. Equipment Havoc keeps his items storaged in "hammerspace", which is a pocket dimension only accesible when it's funny or no one is looking. The two times he attempted to give his weapons names he received negavite opinions, so they remain nameless. *Dragon bone hammer: this hammer is a bone from a green adult dragon with leather straps on the base to improve its grip. It's too big and heavy for a pony to carry, and Havoc needs to use both hands to wield it effectively. *Chaos axe: a black axe crafted by Dissonance the draconequus. It does not belong to Equis' dimension, so its one of the few things which lack an outline, and it looks like it belongs to a videogame. The alloy it's made of is as strong as steel, but it has the property of being impervious to and disrupting all magic save for chaos magic with its mere contact. Relationships Disharmony: a female draconequus, she is Havoc's player. He dislikes her for sending him against his will to Equis, but he knows she can do anything she wants with him, so he obeys and fears her. She also dislikes him because he doesn't meet her expectations, but she's willing to help Havoc as much as she can without breaking the rules of the game. Screwball: a female earth pony with chaos powers. She is Discord's "daughter" and will do anything he tells her. Discord has ordered her to kill Havoc, and she almost suceeded when he visited Ponyville. Later on, she reveals that she isn't a pony, but a draconequus minor. Black Hole: Grand Prince Sephirothas Griffingarion Serenity Truenis Raven Crimsonwing Darkshadow Daisuke Emerentius the Second, known as Black Hole by mortals, is a creature created by Screwball's magic. He is an OC alicorn that Havoc created for a parody he posted in fimfiction when he was a human. He and Screwball forced Havoc to escape from Ponyville to Gem Fido. There, Black Hole found Havoc in Granite Back and they fought after the alicorn unsucessfully tried to start a riot among the slaves. Havoc killed him after a fight that damaged the whole diamond dog warren. He is later created again, this time by Havoc, to fight against Screwball, but he is killed shortly after. Drogur the Arcane: The alpha diamond dog of the Granite Back den. He thought Havoc was a changeling when he entered his den as a diamond dog, but he let him stay to see what he was up to. When he discovered the truth, he decided to let Havoc live in Granite Back as a diamond dog so he could use him as a secret weapon. However, he changed his mind and banished him after his den was damaged in a fight between Havoc and Black Hole. He likes Havoc and will allow him to return to Granite Back if he can guarantee that this won't endanger Drogur's people. Krug, Caedmon, Brimrock and Gehenna: '''a gang of teen dragons Havoc joined for a time. His insanity made him enjoy the barbaric games the dragons liked to play. He abandoned them when, in a short burst of logic thought, he realized they were cruel and evil after they tortured to death another dragon who tried to rape Krug's love interest. '''Diane: the last remaining copy of Pinkie Pie created in the Mirror Pool. She was the last one to lose against the real Pinkie Pie, and Havoc managed to save her without the mane six noticing. Most of the time she acts like an immature Pinkie Pie, but the shock of realizing that she's a clone and that her memories belong to another pony have deeply affected her. Havoc feels responsible for her, and he's decided to take care of her until she no longer needs him. She wears a magic necklace that resembles the Element of Laughter and stores the chaos energy she releases by "being Pinkie Pie" to use it in spells similar to those of unicorns. Her magical condition makes Havoc's presence harmful to her, since his chaos magic enters her body as a poison. She is currently living in Trottingham. Turmoil: formerly a soldier of the Byzantine Empire, he was turned into a draconequus minor by Dissonance, who sent him to Equis to aid Nightmare Moon. However, Nightmare Moon imprisoned him in a room designed to contain chaos creatures like him when Disharmony attacked Dissonance, who used his last breath to send his power to Turmoil and ascend him into a real draconequus. Havoc and Diane found and released him in the old castle in the Everfree. In return, Turmoil used his powers to make Havoc remember his human life and gifted him with his axe and Diane with a magic necklace. Despite all that he's seen and done, he still maintains his faith in his religion and hopes that his soul will go to Heaven if he ever dies despite his new godly status. Turmoil becomes Havoc's narrator after Havoc defies Disharmony, earning her hate. '''Mane six: '''Havoc loves the six ponies until he finds them "killing" Pinkie Pie's clones. Since then he hates them, especially Twilight Sparkle. After Tirek's Defeat he apologized to Twilight for doing crazy things and his relationship with the mane six greatly improved. '''Shining Armor: '''Havoc and Shining have a complex relationship. Shining Armor hated him at first, seeing Havoc as a dangerous, evil monster. However, Havoc's contribution during the Gem Fido war made Shining Armor change his mind. Fighting together has made them friends, although Shining still finds Havoc's antics annoying. '''Princess Cadence: '''Cadence seems to like Havoc despite his weird appearance. Cadance defeated him in a sparring match, and since then she enjoys his company because going all out in a fight helps her "release tension". Havoc likes her, too, and he was surprised to find that the "pink pony merchandise princess" is actually badass and fun. Appearance in Other Stories Kingside High Quotes "Shit," said multiple times. "When I beat you, I will make a male Rainbow Dash cum inside of you," said to Screwball before fighting her for the second time. Trivia Havoc has a sister back on earth He can't be sane for a really long time He his known for being an expert in Internet memes He loves Hard Rock but his favorite bands are Red Hot Chili Peppers and Guns N' Rose when he was doing his air guitar to play Sweet Child O' Mind. however, he does seem to enjoy Classical songs like Dean Martin's Let It Snow Havoc has a good Win/Lost Record. Aside from the animal parts from his body, He is shown that he can into different animals to as well as shapeshifting into anypony he knows. He likes Knightbane since they are both wild and crazy. Havoc stats that humans can't survive in Equestria since they aren't Chaotic enough. Havoc tries to get Shining to be his friend and liking him by shapeshifting into Princess Cadence, Queen Chrysalis and Twilight Sparkle only for him to hate him more. ( Shining needs to let lose once in a while )Havoc Category:All Category:Noncanon Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:OC Category:Characters